


Anatomy of Obsession

by daltonandes



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Gang Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonandes/pseuds/daltonandes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence is a soon-to-be med school graduate. Adam is the smooth-talking drug dealer who lives in the flat below him. They ignore each other-until Lawrence's bathtub falls through Adam's ceiling and he comes out with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of Obsession

To be frank, Lawrence was not a nerd.

He just did what he loved, which was studying the wonders of human anatomy and the processes that made its functioning possible. Some call that medical science- he calls his art, his 5th symphony, his Mona Lisa or his Pulp Fiction. It was just so  
beautiful.

When he first looked at medical science as an art, he was a freshman at St. Ivy Medical School. Now, here he was, about to receive his master’s degree and become a doctor of medicine.

Graduation Day, or so it seemed, was around the very corner. As exciting as it was, Lawrence felt sick every time it crossed his mind. This was med school, this was his life, and once it ended, he was worried where on bloody Earth his life would take him. 

And in a way, his life as he knew it was ending too.

Maybe it would take him to nice hospital right here in town, with a 9 to 5 and patient after ailing patient. Or maybe to Somalia,  
where he’d help diseased orphans. Both were equally frightening in a sense.

“Hey. Excuse me.”

He looks up to see his next door neighbor, Mrs. Nelson, raking leaves and looking sourly at him.

“Hi, Mrs. Nelson,” Lawrence says with a wave. “Lovely day. Looks like rain, though.”

“You’re standing on my begonias.”

Lawrence is quick to jump and move out of his neighbor’s flowerbed. “Sorry. How is Mr. Nelson?”

“Out gambling, for all I know,” she says disgruntledly and continues to gnaw the rake at the ground of multiplying leaves. “Why do you ask, Lawrence…”

“I was just, uh,” Lawrence pauses. “Well, wondering if you two would like to come to my graduation.”

Mrs. Nelson makes a confused face at him. "I thought you were at least 30."

“Yes,” Lawrence says slowly. “It’s my…med school graduation.”

A vein in Mrs. Nelson’s neck twitches. She’s looking closer to 55 everyday. “Forgive me, but you weren’t clear enough.”

“Sorry,” Lawrence laughs. “You see, I apparently keep talking about it and people are starting to get annoyed at me repeatedly saying ‘med school graduation’ so I just shortened it.”

“Well, I know how they must feel.”

Lawrence knows that’s his cue to go. “Well, um…think about it, I guess. Good day.”

“I will consider,” Mrs. Nelson grunts and stops raking. She straightens up, looking Lawrence dead in the eye. “Also, would you tell your….flatmate to turn his music down after 10 pm? It gives the whole street a headache and Mr. Nelson works early in the morning.”

Lawrence searches his head for the man’s name. “I think his name’s Adam. And uh, he’s not my flatmate or anything of the sort. He just lives on the floor below mine.”

“That would indeed make him your flatmate.”

“Ah,” Lawrence takes a breath. “Well, we barely talk anyway. We’d make horrible friends, you see.”

Mrs. Nelson looks thoughtfully at him, leaning slightly on the rake. Her graying red hair shines in the sun as she pushes it out of her face. “He comes over for tea sometimes. Says he’s a born genius, written two books. I like him fairly. But his late night jam sessions I could do without.”

Lawrence shrugs. “He ignores me, I ignore him, most of the time, yanno. But things do tend to change.”

“Depends, Lawrence. Depends what it is.”

Lawrence nods once politely and turns to leave. “I’ll let him know.”

 

Lawrence is 1/3 of the way done with writing his practice speech when the music started. It’s mostly silent, then suddenly a blast of Iggy Pop sounds through the entire bloody building at a skull-shattering volume. Lawrence knows it’s Iggy Pop because of his colleague Pete that he had coffee with sometimes.

“Damn! Fucking no good speaker!”

That was Adam. Lawrence knows it’s Adam, because of the way his voice increases octaves when he’s pissed.

Lawrence bangs on the floor with a foot, to signal Adam should really turn it the fuck down or the Nelsons as well as the rest of  
the street will have his head. In response, the sound of a broom hitting the ceiling is heard and Lawrence smirks.

Gradually, the volume lowers as Adam gets in control of the speaker.

“Thank you,” Lawrence calls out and knows Adam heard him because he hears him scoff and snort a little.

Lawrence, attention back on his speech, isn’t distracted much until the smoke detector goes off, and he knows Adam burnt something once again.

“I need a fire extinguisher!” Adam calls up, with a tone in his voice that indicated he knows Lawrence can help.

Can, yes. Will…maybe not.

Lawrence rolls his eyes and does gets up, retrieves the extinguisher from outside his apartment and goes downstairs. 

Adam had left the door open so Lawrence goes in and finds Adam in the kitchen, in a long-sleeved shirt that covers his hands and baggy blue jeans.

A skillet is on fire. Unsurprised, Lawrence sprays it and it vanishes, leaving behind a charred pan.

They don’t say anything until Adam lets out a breath and exclaims, “Holy shit!”

“I know,” Lawrence puts the extinguisher down. “Do me a favor and keep this, you’ll need it. And you might wanna learn how to use it, too.”

Adam simultaneously looks grateful and annoyed. “Thanks, uh-”

“Lawrence. Soon to be Dr. Gordon, MD.”

“Whoa, man, I just asked your name.”

Lawrence rolls his eyes and starts to leave. “Do me another favor, Adam? If any other…inconveniences happen, leave me out of it, huh? This is the 3rd time this month you’ve set something ablaze.”

Adam scoffs. “You’re the one who came down here and put it out. All I asked for was the thingy.”

“You don’t know how to use the thingy. Err, the extinguisher.”

“Yeah, and?”

“I couldn’t let the place burn down.”

“And that’s an inconvenience?”

Lawrence has no comeback to that and Adam eats it right up, crossing his arms with a smirk.

“Bye and thank you for saving the day again, Mr. Hero,” he says as Lawrence leaves to go pity himself.


End file.
